


What does David listen to?

by Graysin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: DAVID JAMMIN AND PAMMIN, DAVID LISTENS TO SICK ASS BEATS, JUST DAVID BEING DAVID, Other, its 4am please help.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysin/pseuds/Graysin
Summary: Hey vsauce! Michael here.. camp campbell has a lot of different music taste, but what does David listen to?





	What does David listen to?

Here at Camp Campbell, campers always find a way to listen to their own music and it's pretty surprising to hear what each camper listens to. Max listens to classical music, Neil listens to Marilyn Manson, Nikki listens to Katy Perry, Dolph listens to the USSR anthem, Preston listens to heavy metal, Harrison listens to a capella, Nurf listens to ASMR, Gwen listens to Spice Girls, etc.. but.. what does David listen to? Well.. let's just find out! 

We appear in David's cabin and see David sitting on his bed with his headphones on. We see him jamming out and tapping his fingers.. so what is he listening to? Jazz? Pop? Screamo? Oh no.. is David an.. emo? Should we.. screamo? Or leave him aloneo? What is David listening to?

We walk closer to the man, trying to listen, but still couldn't hear anything. David eventually turned up his volume and you could hear the music. 

Finally! Now what is David listening to?

"REMIND YA! IM KINDA.. WET! RUNNING DOWN MY VAGINA!"  
Starts blasting out of David's headphones as David hummed along. "SMACK MY ASS LIKE A DRUM! SLURP THAT DICK TILL IT CUM!" David was dancing to the song and humming. 

Camp Campbell has a diverse music taste where some listens to jazz, pop, emo shit, asmr, weird shit, but what does David listen to? 

Well.. he listens to Cupcakke.


End file.
